


Hopes Not Dreams

by alphatoothless



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was not going to let this one go. Not like the last one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...This time around?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is going to be a fun adventure, and a very different look at how the characters interact in this alternate world! Things will be edited (tags, characters, etc.) throughout the story as I post! This is just for fun, so please enjoy!

Pounding. Wheezing. Coughing. You look back swiftly. They're screaming. You feel the pounding of your feet on the sand. You see a cave, you run even faster. Your lungs sting. You feel the immediate change in temperature when you enter the cave. The wind whirs and you stop completely, you hesitate. Something's not right. You look back again; they're gaining. You swallow hard. Your lungs scream. You start running again. 

The cave grows cold. 

Suddenly it goes dark. 

You can't move your muscles. 

The only thing you feel is your own existence.

Then it all goes quiet.

...

"My child."

All you can do is listen. A voice softly holds your attention. You hear the voice move closer.

"You won't be safe for long."

You grunt as you feel yourself shift. Your lungs still ache. Did you fall? Your back feels sore. You begin to panic. You look around quickly, then look at your own body. You weren't injured horribly.

"Child."

You look around. Then you see it. A small creature looks at you. It's black eyes watch you carefully. You blink, rub your eyes, look again. It's on your leg now.

"You must move quickly."

You stare at it. It's so small. Almost a tiny goat in figure, but somehow completely different. You have so many questions. It looks behind you quickly.

"Child, you must hurry!"

You stand up quickly, feeling lightheaded. The creature climbs your leg and into your pocket. You don't protest. You look around for anything of interest. You look up, you definitely fell. There is a small ray of light that shines through the hole. The creature starts fidgeting. You hear something behind you.

You're met with a blue eye in the darkness. You feel your stomach drop. Somehow you feel deep chills down your spine. Fear shoots through your body. It chuckles darkly. You can't see its body, but you know to run. You bolt quickly, you use all of your muscles to run. Then you feel yourself being lifted.

"On days like this..."

You turn around in enough time to see the creature remove itself from the shadows. Your stomach drops. Its eye glows under its hood.

"Child, reach into your other pocket!" The small voice in your head pleads.

You quickly grab the object in your pocket and pull out a knife. You throw it quickly, and the creature moves to the side, dropping you. You hit the ground running.

You hear dark chuckling behind you. You run faster. Again, your lungs sting. Your legs scream. Your head is whirling.

"Child, turn right!"

You quickly shift paths, glancing behind you to see the creature grinning as it teleports near you. It's blue eye glows in the darkness, the only other light beyond the rays glowing through the holes in the ceiling.

"Kids like you..."

You feel yourself wheezing. You're sweating, and you're panicking. The creature is breathing down your neck. You feel it. The small creature yelps, then shouts for you to slide into a hole above. You gulp and slide on the sand into another hole. The creature watches you slide down the hole, it's blue eye watching you as it grins wider.

Again you land in sand, but you don't pass out this time. Your heart is racing. The creature above chuckles and then disappears. You sit in silence, hearing your own breaths - panicked and quick. You're gulping air. The small creature crawls out of your pocket and next to you. You look at it, still huffing. It looks just as relieved as you feel.

"My child, we must keep moving when you can. That monster will not stop pursuing you, and there are many more."

"Who are you?" You finally calm your breathing.

"My name is Toriel."

You lick your lips and look around. There are trees surrounding you, and somehow a light emanates from the ground. Crystals glow around you.

"My child, you are not safe here. We must move."

"Where am I?" You look back at Toriel.

"You are in the Monster realm."

You shake your head. Impossible. It was actually impossible. The Monster Realm was a myth. A legend. You laugh. The small creature scratches at its horns, becoming increasingly worried.

"My child, we must move. You are unwelcome here. Follow my instructions, I will take you to my home. You will be safe there."

You nod, standing up. You brush your clothes off and wipe your face. There's sand everywhere on you. Then it occurs to you.

"How can I trust you?"

Toriel blinks and looks up at you. Its expression looks almost hurt.

"Please just trust me for now, we don't have a lot of time."

Your jaw clenches but you nod. You have no other choice. Toriel points onward and you start running. You aren't sure when that other creature might appear. The woods seem to falter and a house rests in a little meadow below the mountain. It was an hour trek or so left. Toriel crawls up to your shoulder and continues to look behind you and around you nervously.

"What was that creature?"

Toriel seems to sigh.

"My child, there are monsters here who have been hurt so much by your kind. The royal guard stands to defend the barrier between our worlds. It's not often a human makes it through."

You continue forward, carefully making your way down the slope. Toriel seemed to mumble something to herself, you catch a small part of her mentioning something about "protecting humans". You frown slightly. When you finally reach the house Toriel leaps out of your pocket and seems to grow almost immediately. You are taken aback as a large standing goat creature stands before you, taller than you, and you gulp. Your body prepares for escape.

Toriel turns to you, arms open, welcoming you to her home. She looks behind you nervously, almost ushering you into the house quickly. You glance behind just in time to see a blue eye in the woods.

The house is large and very warm. You almost define it as a cottage, similar to that of a grandmother's. You see blankets and books neatly placed around the room, and the smell of cookies lingers in the house. Toriel looks at you nervously.

"Is this okay?"

You look at her and for once feel a little less scared. She offers you the small seat next to her and you take it, watching her scurry around to grab food and place it in front of you.

"I should-I should explain something. To you. My name is Toriel, as you already know. You're probably wondering why I'm helping you."

You nod slightly.

"Well I...I must say that humans were so kind to me before the war. We are not these horrible creatures...we used to live in peace." Toriel frowns.

"So the legend is true?"

Toriel nods. You look around the room again.

"There have been...a few humans who have made it through. Like you. They are far gone. Travelled through the kingdom." Toriel's voice held a hint of irritation.

"Where exactly did they go?"

"They went to the King to pass through the barrier. But I wouldn't recommend such a thing." Toriel bumps your plate closer to you.

You look down and decide there was no true threat. You eat a few cookies and give Toriel a small smile. You were grateful. Whatever that creature was back there, it was not friendly. You weren't planning on going back that way.

"You are free to stay here. I will protect you. I have an extra bedroom you are free to stay in, and I can provide food." Toriel smiled.

You smile. The first warm place in...you don't know when. When you really think about it, you can't remember a lot. You chalk it up to the fall. Toriel takes your empty plate and directs you down a hallway to a small bedroom filled with toys and a bed. You smile and thank her. She blushes slightly and grins.

When she leaves, you sit on the bed exhausted. You look outside nervously, expecting to see the creature outside stand in the woods, watching. There is nothing but darkness, and you shiver. You really hope this is just a dream.

You lay back and drift.

SAVE.

....

...It is time.

...

You open your eyes in a cold sweat, your eyes quickly moving to the corner of the room where that blue eye watches. You panic, jumping out of bed to the side and pulling out a knife.

"You don't know how this works, do you?"

You clench the knife tighter.

"You die, kid. There's no goin' around it."

Your hand clenches the knife tighter, you step back until you're against the wall.

It suddenly appears in front of you, smiling and you tackle it. Its body was hard, and it almost pained you with the contact. It was caught off guard, allowing you to lie on top of it, holding its arms down above its head. You hold the knife against its throat. You glare at it, getting a good look at its face. It continues grinning at you, and eventually chuckles.

"Well kid, you certainly are feistier this time around."

You see a slight blue glow on its face. Confused, you jump off it. It disappears quickly, and you're left alone in the room. Why did...that seem so familiar? That creature?

...This time around?

You notice a piece of paper on the ground where the creature once lay. You pick it up, noticing writing scribbled on it. You turn the light on, finally being able to read it.

"Tomorrow. Outside of the ruins in Snowdin. Be there at noon."

You huff, crumpling the paper. For a creature that has tried to kill you twice now unsuccessfully, it sure is cocky. You know sleeping is no longer an option at this point, so you decide to walk around the house. You slowly creep down the hallway to see Toriel rocking in her chair by the fireplace.

Toriel seems surprised to see you as well, standing at your presence.

"My child, are you okay?"

You feel panic grow as she eyes something on your chest. You glance down and...what the hell is that? Is that your heart? Why...?

"My child, please remain calm. It's okay, that's your soul."

You stare at her in shock, a soul? Souls? That's-impossible! You stumble back as it lifts into the air above you. There's no way-that's not even possible. A soul? Visible? And why does Toriel know about it? The entirety of your situation sinks on you in one moment.

"Your soul, my child, is what keeps you alive. It is damaged from your fall, you have to be careful."

"Why is it...out here?"

"It can move freely, but you must be careful with it. Monsters will be seeking your soul specifically. But...it's strange that it would come out now. I’m afraid that only happens when you fight…my child, what happened?" Toriel's voice rose with worry.

You decide to tell her about the monster that made its way into your room. Toriel's face was of pure rage. She seemed to scold herself for not checking on you sooner. You disagreed, thanking her. You were weak and everything was still too much. Toriel was the only monster you really trusted.

The conversation eventually shifted, she asked you about your plans in this world and you only shook your head. You had absolutely no idea. She smiled and gestured you to follow her as she walked toward another room. You followed, curious, until you were in a warm and welcoming kitchen.

"Why don't we make a pie? It always helps me calm down." She smiled warmly; you couldn't help but smile back and agree.

She excused herself for a moment as you started on the dessert. When she returned, she was still smiling.

"Sorry, my child. I'm just making sure that monster doesn't return. Let's start that pie!"

...

Another creature looked onward.

It’s leaves rustled restlessly. It watched angrily from afar, observing the human carefully. It growled and disappeared. 

It was not going to let this one go. Not like the last one.


	2. Is everything a monster here?

This Froggit had no idea what you were saying, and if you had to be completely honest, you didn’t really mind it. It sat there, blowing flies at you and you smiled. Your soul dodged them and the Froggit just seemed entertained by your presence.

You’ve been here for a few days now. It’s the home you’ve always wished for, but something always nagged at you inside; it wanted you to return to the surface. You couldn’t quite place it, but whenever you slept you could hear a voice urging you to continue forward. It insisted that it was time; you needed to get out of the RUINS. As you continued through, Froggit followed, ribbiting tips and tricks to you. Many of the monsters in this place were nice, not wishing to truly harm you in any way. 

Unlike that one creature…

You hadn’t had an encounter with it again since that one night. You felt both relieved and worried about that situation. You had a feeling that if you walked out of the RUINS, it may be waiting for you there. Yet, somehow you had this strange feeling that you knew it. From somewhere deep inside you, you felt that it had been someone you once knew…maybe more?

It was time, you had reached the walls of the RUINS; knowing Toriel was completely against it. You looked back, frowning at the familiarity of the walls, and even the Froggit watched you sadly. But that strange feeling, that growing level of determination every moment you took a step forced you to touch the gate. It was freezing, and you could see a small amount of snow rest at your feet where the door was cracked. You inhaled deeply and pushed it forward, feeling the cold hit your cheeks and you gulped at the change in temperature. 

It was almost beautiful, the way the snow rested on the ground. Silence filled the air in a way that was calming, and dead trees filed around a small dirt pathway. You look back to see Froggit frowning at you. You smile weakly at it, and then step into the snow. You felt awful, knowing Toriel was deeply hurt at your determination to leave. She hadn’t answered any of your calls, and you couldn’t find her anywhere in the house. Her hug was warming, and her heartbreak was intense, but you had to keep going. You needed to meet Asgore. 

…

“Every human has always left to see ASGORE. I don’t mean to scare you, but he will kill you.” 

“Why?”

“He’s trying to break the barrier between Humans and Monsters. Six humans have come before you, but you are the last soul needed. Please, reconsider leaving. I couldn’t handle another human dying by his hands.”

You remain silent, only giving her a sad look. She seemed to hold back tears as she bent over to hug you. 

…

The jacket Toriel lent you was warm, but you could still feel the chill in your bones. A toy knife rested carefully on your belt, and with a few more steps forward the gate closed behind you. You could only see the sad face of Froggit for a split second before it was gone. You sigh, and then look away knowing there was no going back now. 

You continue walking, glancing around at the tall trees and long path ahead of you. No monsters seemed to be around for miles. You step over a large branch, thinking nothing of it as you continue forward. A heavy snap forces you to look back, fear growing as it lays broken behind you. You were being followed, and by this feeling in your chest, it wasn’t by anything friendly. You rest your hand on the toy knife, continuing forward until you reach a strange bridge. That’s when you heard it, when you felt it - that voice.

“Human.”

You turn around to see the creature and you immediately whip out the knife and hold it against you as it walks closer.

“Now, is that any way to greet a new pal?” It smirked.

“I’d have to ask the same question to you.” You stand your ground as it stands in front of you. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I thought it would be humerus to surprise you. *winks* Allow me to start over with ya, human - the name’s Sans. Sans the Skeleton, if you were wondering.” His smile was warm, but his eyes glowed in a way that caused fear to rise slowly within you.

You take a few steps back onto the bridge.

“What, you’re not gonna shake my hand? You’re the one who didn’t accept my little invite.” He held his hand out. 

“My apologies Sans, but usually when someone tries to kill you in your sleep, I can’t imagine the normal reaction is to willingly accept an invitation from the same person.”

Sans smirked, yet he seemed to be preparing himself for something. 

“This is an odd question, kid, but…do ya remember anything?” 

You glare at him still, and the hold on your knife tightens. Your body prepares to run. 

“What do you mean?”

“Do ya…remember me?” One of Sans’ eyes have a hint of blue glowing. He raises his arm slowly, something in his hand glowing blue as he does so.

You feel yourself being lifted, and your breathing increases. Yet…you don’t feel any pain. Sans eyes you still, watching you carefully. You say nothing. 

“I know you’re not like the other humans. You haven’t hurt a single monster since you’ve been here.” Sans’ smile fades slightly, yet he continues to watch you intensely. Why is he looking at you like that?

You finally start struggling in this magical grip. You wiggle enough to force Sans to drop you, and you stand up again.

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to, but I remember you from trying to kill me back there if that’s what you’re asking. No offense, but I’m not really going to forget that any time soon.” 

Sans sighs, but eventually shrugs. He seemed disappointed. 

“Alright, lemme make it up to ya then, kid. My brother is just up ahead and he’s a human capturing fiend. You'd be boned without me. I’ll break you a deal. If you do everything I say, you won’t get captured. You survive and forget I tried to kill you. How does that sound?” 

“How can I trust you?” Your eyes narrow, slowly putting your knife away. 

“I mean you either trust me or perish, it’s up to you. I say that's a pretty bonefied offer if you ask me.” Sans shrugs. 

You nod slowly, ignoring the pun, and then hold out your hand. He smirks.

Upon grasping hands, fart noises fill the air and Sans laughs. You pull your hand away to see a “whoopee cushion” in his hand.

“Always hilarious.” 

You find yourself smirking despite your situation, and he grins back at you.

It was a start. 

You continue walking forward, through the bridge and Sans walked beside you. Silence remained between you too as seconds become minutes; you could feel him watching you from the corner of his eye socket. It reminds you of what he said before. You decide not to push it, but it makes you remember something…from a very long time ago…a dream almost?

…

The feeling of being curled up against something hard, yet you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world. You saw the blue magic whirl around you. A smirk, stolen kisses, a ring, they were small glimpses at something you couldn’t really remember. 

Love…you loved something a lot didn’t you? Or was that something actually someone?

You can’t remember, and somehow this makes your chest hurt.  
…

“Kid, you awake or what?”

You blink, realizing you’d been ignoring the skeleton for quite some time now. Those memories…or were they dreams?

“Kid, come on. My brother’s coming. You’re going to need to hide.” 

You nod absently, following Sans’ instructions to hide behind a lamp. Something…something felt off. While another skeleton appeared, growling at Sans and his puns, you felt uneasy at Sans’ constant reference to the lamp you were standing behind. You heard a rustle behind you and you glance back to see a small flower staring at you. 

Is everything a monster here?

It smiles at you. You feel somehow uneasy.

“Howdy!”

Your eyes widen and you glance back to see the other skeleton look your way. You do your best to shush the flower. You can hear Sans wave it off verbally and continue to banter with his brother.

The flower smiles at you.

“I’m Flowey the Flower! You’re new here aren’tcha?” It lowers its voice, but continues to give you this unnerving smile. 

You nod.

“Well, I can help you out! Do you know what a soul is?” It looks excited as you nod again.

“Good! Mind if I see it?” 

You narrow your eyes and shake your head. 

“I don’t think that would be a great idea.” 

“Oh, don’t worry! I’m only here to help!” 

“Why do you need to see my soul, then? Where’s yours?”

Flowey’s smile falters and then its face contorts into something horrifying. 

“Apparently, you already know how this works, huh?” 

You’re taken aback and fall backward, crashing into the lamp. The flower begins to laugh. You can hear the other skeleton run toward you. 

“Idiot! In this world, it’s kill or be killed. See you around!” The flower cackled and disappeared.

You immediately whip around to see the taller skeleton running up to you, and you quickly reach for your knife. As you stumble up, you hold the knife to the skeleton’s chest, not wanting to truly hurt the monster. 

“Sans! Sans! Is that a…?” The skeleton stopped, looking at you with a huge smile. 

You take a few steps back, looking for the other skeleton.

Sans stares at you with a strange expression, one you can’t fully understand.

You look back at the other skeleton. This one is tall, but is wearing some sort of strange outfit. By the look on its face, it seems harmless. You sigh and put the knife away, and the skeleton blinks and leans in closer.

“Wowie! You sure do look like a human! Are you?” 

“Papyrus, I’m pretty sure that’s a lamp.” 

“Oh.” Papyrus frowns and slouches. You hold back the laughter by locking your jaw.

“But there’s definitely a human behind it.” 

The immediate excitement that grew in Papyrus’ eyes makes you smile.   
“It really is! **clears throat** Human! I will capture you! Then I’ll be part of the Royal Guard, and I’ll make many friends!” Holding his hand to his chest, he almost looks heroic…in a Don Quixote way. 

It fills you with determination.


	3. Boy, you really don’t remember do you?

You trudged through the snow, sniffling. Several monsters stopped to talk or joke with you as you tried to follow Papyrus’ “breadcrumbs” to his various puzzles. Sans seemed to watch you from afar, which was a little unnerving. The way he looked at you also made you feel off, almost as if he was waiting for you to remember something. To understand an inside joke or a concept…something he seemed unsure of saying aloud. 

You kept remembering strange things the longer you walked. Trees felt significant, monsters had a strange familiarity to them, and Sans…there was something about Sans. You couldn’t place it, but the longer you walked, the more that seemed to almost come back to you. But there was no way something that never happened could come back to you like some forgotten memory. 

You stopped, picking up a ring that was lying carefully in the snow. 

…  
“…You’re kidding.” 

“Aw, you can. Come on.”

“I really…don’t know what to…say...”

“I…love…forever…come…on…”

…

You hold your head. 

“Kid…?”

You turn around to see Sans giving you that strange look again.

“Sans, what…?”

He looks at your hand, surprise reaches his face the second he recognizes it. A blue light shines and the ring quickly escapes your hand and into Sans’ palm. 

“Where did you get this?” He eyes you carefully before quickly shoving it into his jacket pocket.

“I found it in the snow, why? And why are you here, shouldn’t you be with your brother plotting my demise?”

He only looks at you. He shakes his head.

“Just a piece of my old junk is all. I guess Papyrus has been goin’ through my stuff again. And I figured you were feeling a little bonely, maybe you’d gotten lost and could use some of my good ol’ advice.” He winks. 

You shrug it off. You’d come to understand Sans was a little strange, he’d make a series of puns, but certain things seemed to trigger him into this strange state. You barely understood human minds; you just figured monster minds were a whole other realm of psychology. 

“So, kid, you ready for the last and final battle with Papyrus?” 

You shrug as you start on the trail again. Sans walks beside you in his pink slippers and always present grin.

“I gotta thank you and also apologize.”

You look at him, confused. 

“You’ve played along with my brother’s shenanigans. He can have a thick skull sometimes, but you’ve been really chill about it all. I’m…sorry for attacking you before. Thought you were someone else.” Sans kicks a frozen rock as he paces himself with you. 

You decide not to push further and just smile at him. You pat him on the back as you continue.

…Someone else? There’d already been six other humans. You doubted they could have fallen right back down…you’d just assumed they died, much like you might do from the patterns you’d seen in how monsters treated you at first.

“Well, this is it, kiddo. Remember what I said about blue bones. I’ll be rooting for ya, kid.” Sans grins at you as you continue forward. 

Papyrus waited for you at the end of the path, smiling and holding the most heroic stance he could muster. You were filled with determination just at the sight of his bravery. What a true hero! You walk closer, smiling as he speaks of his heroic dreams. 

The “battle” didn’t last long; you dodged all of his attacks easily, flirting with the younger brother easily. It seemed to work easily enough, you remember your Froggit friend who enjoyed it enough. You could see Sans watching carefully from afar, he seemed to focus on you mainly. 

After shooing out a dog, Papyrus rushed back, grinning wider than you’d ever seen.

“You want to go on a date with me? The great Papyrus?” A red blush rose on his cheekbones.

You hold back a laugh as you nod. 

“Wowie! Well, come by my house anytime for that date! I’ll be waiting!” 

After Papyrus rushed off, you laughed. It was clear he didn’t understand what a date actually was, but you didn’t mind. The skeleton was sweet in his own way. You reach for a nice cream out of your pocket and munch on it, feeling a little fatigued after your “battle”. 

You see Sans scowl and walk away in the distance. You can’t really place it. There was always that nagging feeling you were forgetting something. Something very important. 

You finally made it to Snowdin. It was night, and the lights of the town lit up the snow in a way that filled you with happiness. It was so beautiful, and even the monsters seemed to smile as they played in the snow. You felt the soft crunching of snow beneath your feet with each step. 

“Boy, you really don’t remember do you?”

You whip around to see that flower sitting in the snow, looking at you with almost a sad look. 

“What are you talking about?”

The flower frowns at you.

“You don’t remember anything from the past. How sad.” 

“You tried to get me killed, why should I care what you even say?” You growl.

The flower shrugs. 

“Because at least I can remember the people who I used to love.” 

Flowey disappeared then, giving no answers and again filling you with questions. You ultimately decide to brush it off, although the last part continued to stay with you. You’ve never been here before, why do some of these monsters act like you have? Why do you seem to have these strange dreams about things here? You huff and watch your breath disappear in the cold.

There were so many questions you had, and none of them were being answered. 

You keep trudging forward and see an armless monster run toward you with excitement. 

“Hey! You must be new here!” It smiled. 

You return the smile and nod.

“Well, I’m Monsterkid! Or MK, I prefer MK actually!”

You laugh and let the monster ramble on. He talks about his admiration for someone named Undyne, and he takes you on an entire tour of the village. Your exhaustion slowly creeps on you but you try to remain polite as the monster keeps talking.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’ve been yapping all night! You must be hungry!” 

You nod. 

“I know the perfect place! It’s called Grillby’s, named after the owner, you know. It’s pretty good! Everyone’s always friendly there. Come on!” 

As ironic as it is, the monster doesn’t even need arms to drag you everywhere. He uses his tail to hold your hand. It’s almost cute, but you feel almost uncomfortable doing so. Something always feels strangely wrong about it, yet you can’t really place your finger on it. You don’t really do anything to change it, you figure it’s just one of those things. You don’t mind it really; the monster was pretty adorable. You don’t know how old it was, but you were sure it had to be younger than you.

When you walk in you notice everyone glance your way but continue whatever they were doing. Either the monsters didn’t know what humans looked like, or they didn’t really care here, you certainly didn’t mind. However, one monster in particular seemed to glance over and immediately growl. It got up, making its way toward you and MK, smile forced on its face.

“Hey, kiddo. I’ve been looking for you, where have you been?” Sans stares at MK holding your hand with annoyance. 

“I’ve been showing her around! She’s new to Snowdin!” MK gives a toothy grin.

“Right. Well, kid, you should come with me. Me and Paps were gonna start dinner soon.” He quickly grabs your other hand and starts towards the door.

“Aw, Sans! I was gonna show her Grillby’s!” MK pouts.

“Yeah, Sans! You just got here!”

“Sans, come on buddy, have a ketchup!”

You watch everyone moan at Sans’ suggestion to leave but when you return your gaze to him he’s watching you. 

“Well it’s up to you then, kid.” It was very clear it wasn’t by the way he was gripping your hand.


End file.
